


Live Through This: A Supernatural Vid Album

by sisabet, sweetestdrain



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Album: Live Through This, Anger, Artist: Hole, Bargaining, Courtney Love was right, Denial, Depression, Download Available, Embedded Video, Everyone who ever requested a Women's Work follow up, Fanvids, Fuck Acceptance, Gen, Have we got news for you, Like Scooby Road only more dead ladies, Vid Album, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Wayward Sisters, Women of Supernatural, stages of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: "fuck you, make me real"Twelve vids about the women of Supernatural.





	Live Through This: A Supernatural Vid Album

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Women's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719415) by [luminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity), [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet). 
  * Inspired by [Scooby Road](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/460100) by Luminosity. 



Live Through This 

album by Hole

_"fuck you, make me real"_

 

[Download 600 mb 1080 mkv (h265)](http://sisavids.com/Live%20Through%20This%20265.1080.mkv)

[Download 350 mb 720 mkv (h265)](http://sisavids.com/Live%20Through%20This%20265.720.mkv)

_38:27_

[streaming@Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/319613859)

password: milk 

 

 

 

 

[streaming@Youtube](https://youtu.be/KrvnztxbDI8) 

 

 

Detailed content notes at end. Please use AO3 link for all reblogging/linking purposes. 

Tracks:

  1. **Violet [Women's Work (2007) by Luminosity and sisabet]** :  “ _go_ _on take everything”_
  2. **Miss World** :  “ _I am the girl you know”_
  3. **Plump** :  “ _I'm eating you”_
  4. **Asking for It** : “ _did she ask you twice”_
  5. **Jennifer's Body** : “ _my better half has bitten me”_
  6. **Doll Parts** : “ _I want to be the girl with the most cake”_
  7. **Credit in the Straight World** : “ _look a dealer in the eye”_
  8. **Softer, Softest** : “ _you have all the power”_
  9. **She Walks on Me** : “ _geeks do not have pedigrees”_
  10. **I Think That I Would Die** : “ _it's not yours”_
  11. **Gutless** : “ _come on, try to shut me up”_
  12. **Rock Star (Olympia)** : _“do it for the kids”_



**Author's Note:**

> This is our Vid Big Bang 2018/19 project and it's been a work in progress, at least conceptually, since May 2018, which, coincidentally, is when The CW announced that it would not be picking up Wayward Sisters.
> 
> ~~Make of this what you will.~~
> 
> So many thanks go out to people for audiencing and cheerleading: faneunice, maristu, kiki_miserychic, sdwolfpup, piper47 and linzeestyle especially. A huge thanks and debt of gratitude to Luminosity for encouragement, moral support and deciding in 2007 that Women's Work was a GREAT IDEA, LET'S DO THIS. 
> 
> Lastly, this wouldn't exist in the form it has taken today without the incredible beta work of CherryIce. If you like something, she probably told us to do it that way, and if you don't like something, she probably told us to take it out. We are selfishly hesitant to advertise what an amazing beta she is because we would like to keep her and her fantastic eye to ourselves forever and ever, but she worked with absolute dedication on this and deserves credit. Thank you so much, Cherry. 
> 
> Content Notes for All Vids:  
>  (all vids contain physical triggers such as stuttery camera, short cuts, and flashing lights. )  
>  (all vids are about women and girl characters from the television show Supernatural)  
> 
> 
> Women's Work: graphic violence, sexualized violence  
>  Miss World: graphic violence, suicidal imagery  
>  Plump: graphic violence, dismemberment, possession, song contains eating disorder references  
>  Asking for It: graphic violence, death of POC character  
>  Jennifer's Body: graphic violence, sexualized violence, self harm (for supernatural purposes), possession, torture  
>  Doll Parts: graphic violence, self harm for magical purposes  
>  Credit In the Straight World: graphic violence  
>  Softer, Softest: child exploitation, possession, graphic violence, deaths of POC characters, loss of agency via magical means  
>  She Walks Over Me: song contains reference to eating disorder, 4th wall endangerment, death of LGBTQ character  
>  I Think That I Would Die: child death/child harm, graphic violence, suicidal imagery, death of POC character, possession  
>  Gutless: graphic violence  
>  Rockstar (Olympia): graphic violence, sexual violence


End file.
